Veronica Mars My Way
by 1207MammaMia
Summary: This is just a work in progress of the way I would have liked Veronica Mars to go. Its my first fic, so plz take that into consideration when reading it. Constructive criticism is welcome. CAUTION: True LoVe stories NEVER have endings! LoVe, LoVe, LoVe!
1. Dying & Living

A/N: This is actually my first fic and is an ever constant work in proress since I plan on rewriting all 3 seasons of the show and hopefully more! Pls note that I have never written a fic before, and take that wholeheartedly into consideration when reading. I just worked through part of the story line and changed as I saw fit. I welcome reviews and comments and will be updating once I get some feedback on the chapters that I already have posted. Chapter 1 is just some set up for the chapters that follow. Tell me what you think and if I like your idea, then I'll work it in to the story line. P.S. Sadly, Rob Thomas owns Veronica Mars, not I. Thanks!

* * *

Veronica

Dad and I were doing our usual when we got the call. Our usual was grabbing take out while Mom set the theme at home, and the call was for a domestic disturbance at my best friend Lily and my ex boyfriend Duncan's house.

"Dad, what's going on?" I started to ask as we were pulling into the Kane's driveway, but I stopped when I saw the scene folding out in front of me. There were police cars everywhere and we could hear Celeste sobbing before we got halfway up the driveway.

I know he instructed me to stay in the cruiser but I was his daughter, after all…did he expect me to stay in the cruiser? When I rounded the corner to the Kane's back yard, I'd cursed myself for doing it. Duncan was on the ground sobbing and rocking back and forth. He only stopped when I asked him where Lily was. I guess you could say that that night, when I saw Lily dead by the side of the pool; a fire started in me and a part of me died at the same time.

Lily was my best friend and just hours ago we were at a car wash for the pep squad. Lily, who never got hurt by any one or anything was dead… murdered, nonetheless. My best friend was gone.

As the days went by, and more and more time passed, there were no concrete leads on Lily's murderer. I could see the strain it was putting on my family every day. My dad believed that Celeste killed Lily and my mom stood behind him one hundred percent. I couldn't believe that someone as sweet as Celeste would ever be capable of harming her beloved daughter, and I made my opinion very clear. So clear, that the day my dad went public with his suspicions, I moved into my best friend Logan's guest house.

Logan's mom was none other than the world famous supermodel Lynne Echolls and his dad was Aaron Echolls; lawyer to the rich and powerful. I think its safe to say that when they come to financial matters, they are totally set. When I asked to stay in a room after Dad accused Celeste, Lynne just gave me the whole guest house.

Living in the guest house of one of Hollywood's most notorious couples definitely had its perks. For instance, the security was so tight that I never had to worry about unwanted visitors, and Logan's parents were gone so much that we could pretty much have free reign of the estate. Another perk of living with Aaron Echolls? Getting custody transferred from my parents to the Echolls' was easier than brushing my teeth, and faster too, thanks to the many connections Aaron had in the judicial system.

Even though I had the whole guest house to myself, the most time I spent in there was to sleep or change clothes. I spent most of my time hanging out with Logan, and for the most part I had it made… for the most part.

Logan and I were getting ready for Shelley Pomroy's annual end of Summer bash, and it felt like a part of me was missing. Logan practically had to drag me out of the door…I just felt like if Lily wasn't going to be there, then there wasn't much of a point to me being there. Besides, Madison Sinclair was going to be there and I absolutely couldn't stand her.

The drive over was supposed to only take five minutes but to me it felt like an eternity. On the ride over, I had a change of heart. I was determined to show the people who spent so much time trash talking me because of the investigation that my father was pursuing that their rumors didn't affect me.

Logan, being the uber-hot boy toy that he was, was immediately swarmed by an onslaught of horny teenage girls and had no time for me. I was completely alone, at a party full of people with no way out and I was silently cursing myself for coming. _Oh, what the hell? _I thought. I put on my happy face and started to parade through the crowd to the drink table.

I don't know how it happened, but I somehow ended up with one of those red drink cups in my hand. Sniffing it gingerly, I came to the conclusion that it was a vodka and Redbull, coincidentally, my favorite. They were the easiest to drink because the Redbull disguised the vodka so well. It was just like drinking a plain Redbull, except which much more inebriating effects.

After my third drink, I was more drunk than I should have been. I could never handle my alcohol well, but I definitely did not remember ever feeling that annihilated. I started to really lose control and decided that it was a good bet to lay down on one of the lounge chairs on the pool deck. And as far as I thought, my night was going to be ending there.


	2. a Trip to the Dentist

A/N: This chapter is some more set up to the story line and is VERY short, but its definitely worth reading. It shows you the real Logan. And by the way, what do you think of my character changes? I shifted some personalities and professions a bit, to fit my liking. I really want to hear your ideas on what you think should happen with Wallace and what we should do with Veronica's Mom. Also, who do you think Lily's killer should be? Read and ENJOY! P.S. I don't own Veronica Mars, because if I did, there would be more SEASONSSSSSS. Not that Rob Thomas isn't amazing!

* * *

But apparently I was SO wrong about that because the next morning I woke up in one of the guest bedrooms… by myself and practically naked, I might add. You want to know how I lost my virginity? So do I.

When I finally found my cell phone, I had a voicemail from Logan. I looked like I was having so much fun that he left me and the car here and left with some Rachell girl. Completely awesome. I know I should have immediately gone and filed a police report, but that would mean having to face my father. Normally, that wouldn't be a big deal, but I know Keith Mars. He would have used this moment as an opportunity to try to regain custody of me, and that was never going to happen.

So I got into Logan's Xterra and headed home. I was ready for a complete day of rest and relaxation and I needed to decide what my next move was. After all, I'm Veronica Mars and I don't just let sleeping pervs lie. Thankfully, Logan wasn't home yet so I didn't have to deal with the piercing stares from his ice blue eyes. I had to admit, that man had a way with women, and with one deep look he could get anything out of me.

Just as I was getting ready to hop in the tub and just tune out to my iPod, my cell phone rang. It was Lynne calling so I had no choice but to answer, annoyed as I might be. She had called to inform me that she had her stylists pick out my school wardrobe and since I hated almost anything girlie, getting out of intense shopping with a famous supermodel definitely lifted my spirits.

Thankfully for me, when Logan got in he was so preoccupied with his own tales of his elicit activities, he completely forgot to ask me how my night at the party went. The last thing Neptune High needed was an angry Logan Echolls on a fist fighting warpath. Because of traveling with his supermodel mom and her supermodel friends so much when he was younger he was very chivalrous and a complete ladies man. You know the guy from What Women Want? Well that's him, minus the womanizing part… he just got women, like he totally understood them.

Bed came extremely early for me that night because I had so much mental preparing to do. First of all, I had to deal with the people who hated me because my dads accusations, then I had to deal with the women who were irrevocably in love with Logan, and then I had to try to avoid my complete ass of an ex boyfriend, Duncan Kane. Not only had my dad accused his mother of murder, but before the incident with Lily, he broke up with me without so much as a "see ya later."


	3. Go Pirates: First Day of School

A/N: This chapter brings Logan and Veronica's playful relationship into view. It also brings in Keith Mars and a little bit of drama. Definitely looking forward to reviews on the dialogue in this chapter as I've never written dialogue before. Slightly shorter chapter with A LOT more drama coming next...Review, review, review! P.S. Rob Thomas owns V Mars, and I do not, sadly.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I cursed the sun for rising so early. It felt like I had just fallen asleep 5 minutes previously. I rolled out of bed and headed into the house for something to eat.

"Morning Sunshine! Don't you just look like a sight for sore eyes." Logan said, eyeing my disheveled appearance.

"Oh, just shut up, pretty boy. Not all of us roll out of our bed looking like Sandy from Grease." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

We ate the rest of our breakfast in silence, with the occasional eye roll. Then we took the time to bicker over whether or not I would be driving to school in my own vehicle. I wanted to take the LeBaron to prove to everyone that just because Logan's parents had unofficially adopted me, I was still Veronica Mars. Logan won of course, and I pouted the whole way to school.

The first day of school started just like any other. Well, that may be an overstatement. Some poor kid was duct taped to the flagpole, which was a new low for the PCHers. I assumed it was the PCH bikers who where the culprits of this incredible scheme from the fact that the word so artfully painted on his chest was, "Narc." It couldn't have been any more of a giveaway unless they had painted the 'r' on backwards. In a flash of sympathy, I got my pocket knife out. I had to fight through a crowd of 09ers, including Logan, to cut him down.

Being Logan Echolls' best friend definitely had its perks. Even though I could see the disgruntled looks on everyone's faces when I cut him down, no one messed with me when Logan stood behind me. When I finally got the kid down we had a conversation.

"Thanks." He said gratefully, trying to cover his exposed parts, "My name's Wallace."

"It's no big deal. I'm Veronica Mars, by the way. Welcome to Neptune." I waved with fake enthusiasm, "Go Pirates!"

He reached out to shake my hand and I surveyed him to gather what I could without asking. Its not like there were too many people lining up to be my friend. In fact, the only real friend that I had left at Neptune High anymore was Logan. Duncan and Lily were my keys to being at the top of the social food chain and when Duncan dumped me, Lily's death followed shortly after, leaving me even more of a social pariah. Deciding that he couldn't be that bad, I reached out and returned his hand shake.

I ate lunch with my new friend and gathered as much information as I could from him. Apparently, he had pulled the silent alarm when some PCHers came in to the convenience store that he works at and started raiding the liquor supplies. Silently, I had decided that I would help him out, even though it meant possibly having to see my father. We got along really well and I came to the conclusion that we would be good friends.

After school that day, I was shocked to find Lynne's Porsche in the driveway. She never comes home from a shoot early. Even more to my dismay was the fact that there was also a police cruiser in the driveway. Lynne knew better than to ever bring my father around when I was home. I immediately knew something was going on.

I carefully surveyed my surroundings and looked to Logan for moral support before I entered the house. When we got into the house my father was pacing the room in circles holding his hat characteristically and Lynne was holding her head in her hands. Something was definitely wrong.

"Mom, what's going on and why is he here?" Logan asked protectively. He knew that it absolutely killed me to spend any more than a fleeting second in the same room with my father, but she didn't answer him.

"Lynne? What's wrong? Why is my father here?" I asked, continuing to ignore the Sherriff standing in the room, trying to make him as much of an outsider as possible.

My father made a move to reach out to me, "Honey, I-"

I was really getting annoyed at that time. Why was he making a motion towards me and why was everyone so distraught? "Lynne, you need to tell me what's going on! _Why_ is he here? You know how I feel about-"

She put her hands up to stop me. "Ronnie, your father is going to be spending some time around the house for a while. Just doing some security detail. I know this bothers you, but there have been some threats and-"

I motioned to interrupt her but Logan beat me to it. "Threats? What kind of threats, Mom?" He demanded defensively while grabbing me by the shoulder and turning his Mom to face us.

She shook her head sadly. "Honey, I don't really know. I received an e-mail this morning with some disturbing photos of Veronica."

"Photos? What kind of photos?" I asked, immediately feeling the need to vomit rise in my throat.

Seeing the sickness in my face, Lynne rose to pull me into a hug. I also saw my father involuntarily twitch to reach out to me. "Nothing naked, honey. Just photos that couldn't have been taken by someone who didn't know your schedule very well." Logan shook his head and looked at my father questioningly. "What's the big deal if some creeper is running around taking pictures of Ronnie sipping on a latte or checking the mail? What about that would have everyone so freaked out?"

My father cleared his throat and seemed to contemplate the words he was getting ready to say. He knew that he was finally given his chance to speak and he should probably choose his words wisely. "It wasn't the fact that some one was taking photos of Veronica that's the issue. The problem lies around the graphics edited into the photos." He motioned to the portfolio on the table.

I ripped the folder off of the coffee table and opened it up with Logan looking at the images over my shoulder. There were several different pictures of me in my day to day activity and as I surveyed the pictures, I realized why everyone was so worried and so did Logan as his hands tensed on my shoulders. Every photo of me happened to have had a blood red bulls eye edited into it, directly around my head. It must have been completely silent in the room for 10 minutes before I spoke.

"He doesn't need to be here. It's no big deal." I said turning to leave the room.

Sensing my hostility, Lynne tried to reason with me. "Veronica, this really is an issue that I would prefer to have a security detail on you for."

"Security detail? This is ridiculous. None of these photos were taken within the gates of the property, right? Well, it goes to reason, that the reason for that is that the perp doesn't have access to the house." I said, chewing the words carefully. "Veronica, I don't think this is the sort of thing that you should be taking so lightly." My father said trying to worm his way back into the conversation.

It irritated me to no end to know that he felt like he had a place in this conversation. "First of all, I wasn't talking to you. I don't even know you. So here's the plan," I said motioning back to my faux family, "I won't leave the house without Wallace or Logan and I'll camp out with Logan until the authorities have this thing all figured out."

I saw my father wince as I referred to him as 'the authorities.' Lynne began to chew over my idea, looking for loopholes. While she full heartedly understood my need to be out of my parents house, she did not like the idea that I cut them out of my life completely, and on more than one occasion tried to make me see reason by explaining the degree of hurt that my mother was supposedly going through with me out of the house.

"I don't fully agree," she began, "but I understand. If Logan doesn't mind being your personal body guard, I don't see why we can't give it a shot."

About then all eyes turned on my father, who was desperate for the opportunity to try to be a part of my life again. Logan, knowing that I would rather risk my life than have to spend any time with my father again, immediately spoke up.

He cleared his throat, "Sheriff, I don't think there is any more reason for you to be here. I am sure there are people out there who need your services more than we do, at the moment. I'm certain that you can see your own way out." He motioned toward the door.

My father sputtered trying to form the words to make an objection to our new rules, but found none when Lynne stood up to escort him to the front door.


	4. Changes

A/N: Chapter 4 with even more drama than chapter 3! I'm really excited about this chapter and the one following it. We'll start to see some LoVe set it and EVERYONE loves LoVe! Review, review, review!! DISCLAIMER: I have Veronica Mars ownage in any way, you can thank Rob Thomas for that!

* * *

In the weeks following the initial e-mail scandal, there were no more pictures sent, and school went along as normally as possible, but I would have to say that my life was going to be far from normal. I was getting sick all the time and Logan was desperate to take me to see a doctor. So desperate in fact, that he used my father as a bartering tool. If I didn't go to see the doctor, he would make sure that my father became the new security detail, instead of himself. Like I said before, he has a way with women.

After an initial exam and a flu test, the doctor decided it was time for some blood tests. After they poked and prodded me, they left me on the cold table in the doctors office to wait for the results of the blood tests. When the doctor returned he had a serious look on his face.

Eyeing me speculatively, he spoke. "Veronica, I have some serious news. You have to answer a couple of questions for me."

I gulped, not sure what to expect from his questions. "Okay, like what?"

Flipping through his pages of lab results, he asked. "Are you sexually active?"

I laughed out loud from the shock of it, "No, definitely not."

He eyed me wearily, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am definitely sure. Why are you asking?"

"Well, I am asking because our lab tests indicate that you are pregnant, and I would like to do a routine ultrasound to rule that out if you, have not in fact, been sexually active." he said double checking his paperwork.

From there I wasn't sure how Logan got into the room, because I passed out cold. It took quite a while for me to come around but when I did, the doctor had already explained what he was beginning to explain to me.

Somehow the cosmic forces of fate aligned and shot my destiny straight to hell. How could I be pregnant? The only time I had sex, I can't even remember. As Logan held my hand throughout the ultrasound, it became quite clear that there was a life growing inside of me. I cried, but I'm not sure if it was out of shock or if it was because of the miracle that I was witnessing.

After making plans for more appointments and setting up insurance arrangements, Logan and I started on our journey home. According to the ultrasound, I was 4 months pregnant, which meant I only had 5 months left to prepare for what was inevitable at that point.

I had never seen Logan so serious. It seemed like he was contemplating what to say. He would open his mouth to speak, then close it. Then he would take turns between shaking his head and sighing. I think at one point I even caught him getting ready to laugh out loud. After ten minutes, the silence was absolutely killing me and I had to speak up, but before I had the chance, Logan pulled up to the beach and turned off the car.

He turned to me seriously and grabbed my face in his hands. "Ronnie, who is it?"

He didn't have to tell me what he meant, because I completely understood. "I don't know, Logan. I really don't know," I sighed.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked staring at me in disbelief.

"Just like I said, I don't know. It was the night of Shelley's party. I passed out on the pool chair that night and the next morning I woke up in the guest bedroom, minus a few articles of clothing."

He took a minute to digest that information. "Why didn't you tell me? Oh god, it was all my fault!"

"How in the name of all that is holy was it your fault?" I laughed in utter disbelief.

"No, Ronnie, not like that." He sighed shaking his head. "If I hadn't left with Rachell, this never would have happened."

After everything that had been happening to me, looking at Logan's tormented face, I had the urge to reach out and comfort him. It was in that moment that I could tell that something changed between Logan and I.


	5. a Slap in the Face

A/N: This chapter really gives you a look in to the LoVe, which I promise you will be seeing a lot more of. Also, look forward to the next chapter to see who the butt of a stranger at the end of this chapter is. It will come as a surprise I promise you. Also, I haven't gotten any reviews yet, so if you don't like something, pls dont stop reading it... review so I can change it up some. I am totally open to suggestions as this is my first fic! P.S. (AGAIN) I stake no claim on Veronica Mars, as it is not mine to claim. Rob Thomas gets all the cred for that television masterpiece!!

* * *

The next couple of weeks went by pretty quickly, and turning 18 didn't provide the same type of joy to me that it would have any normal teenage girl. I was just happy because I didn't have to hide my pregnancy anymore and fear the repercussions that it would have on my living arrangements with the Echolls family.

It was the day of the ultrasound that I found out the gender of the baby when I noticed a definite change in Logan's demeanor. Usually, Lynne would fly home from wherever she was in the world and go with me to the ultrasounds and numerous appointments. Today, she called and told me that she wasn't going to be able to make it.

I know that it wasn't her responsibility to go with me and hold my hand but I was pretty upset. I couldn't do it alone, especially on one of the significant appointments. I had decided that I was too drained to be able to make it to the appointment, and that I would stay in bed and wallow in my own self pity all day.

Logan came up about an hour before I was due at my appointment and knocked gently on the door. When I answered, I was surprised that he was dressed with the car keys.

"Where are you headed to?" I asked curiously.

He laughed and ran his hands through his hair nervously. "I know I'm not Mom, but I figured I would go with you to your appointment so you don't have to go alone."

"You'd do that for me?" I asked, starting to cry and let my hormones get the best of me.

"Ronnie, I would do anything for you." He said pulling me into a hug. "Besides, your supposed to find out if the baby is a he or a she today, its supposed to be really special for you and I'm going to make sure of that."

I quickly got ready for my appointment and upon entry of the main house, I realized that Logan had even taken the time to make food for us. The last two months he had been doing nice things for me like making toast or pouring my cereal. These would be small things to other people, but coming from Logan Echolls, making any kind of food was a painful task.

While the ultrasound tech was monitoring this bone or that speck or whatever it was that she was doing, I was thinking about what I was going to do about the baby. Looking at its tiny heart beating, the realization that there was a life growing inside of me truly hit me, and I started to silently cry.

The ultrasound tech looked from me to Logan. "Well, Dad, are you ready to find out if your little one is going to be a girl or a boy?" she asked.

She had just called Logan 'Dad' and I started to correct her, "Well, actually he's-"

"We're ready." He said with a smile on his face, throwing me through a loop.

After careful consideration, the ultrasound tech finally spoke. "I have been wrong before, but I would bet that this baby is going to be a little girl."

"Lily." I said plainly. Logan looked at me like I had lost my mind. "I'm going to name her Lily," I decided quietly.

The whole trip home it was like Logan was in his own world. He just kept repeating, 'A girl. The baby is a girl. Lily.' It really was starting to freak me out. Why had he interrupted me when the ultrasound tech had called him 'Dad'? When we finally made it home, I decided to confront Logan.

"Logan, what's going on? You have been acting strange all day." I asked.

"Veronica, you know I care about you more than anything. And I know that I'm not the perfect role model for a child, but I want to be a part of the rest of your life. You don't have anyone else who loves you and cares for you as much as I do, and I can give all of that to the baby, to Lily. You don't have to do this alone." He said genuinely.

That's when it became evident what had changed between Logan and I. Between the time period that we had found out that I was pregnant and today, we had fallen in love. Everything had changed and I hadn't even noticed it.

As wrong as it sounds, it was definitely helpful that my baby had been conceived the way that she had, because no one looked down on me. Lynne was more than thrilled about Logan's decision to be more than an uncle to Lily. Having a baby and being pregnant meant that she got to shop for me all over again and spend oodles of money on baby clothes. Shopping and spending money was what Lynne lived for.

At first, Logan and I led our public lives the same way that we had been doing since forever, but when the fact that I was pregnant became obvious from my protruding belly, we went into full fledged, nausea inducing couple mode. I didn't think it was possible to become even more hated by the population of Neptune, but I was. The girls hated me for officially taking Logan off of the market and the boys hated me for taking irresponsible/crazy Logan away from them. Out of all of the stares, one face stood out to me more than any of the rest and that was Duncan's. He didn't look angry or disappointed. In fact, he looked hurt. That really upset me. Hadn't he, after all, been the one to break up with me? Hadn't he been the one to not speak with me since Lily's death?

Logan noticed me fuming in Duncan's direction and eyed me curiously. "Is this some kind of pregnancy hormone thing, or do I not want to know?" He asked curiously.

"Ugh. He has been looking at me all day like I broke his heart and its really starting to tick me off. Ow!" I said grabbing at my abdomen.

Immediately a look of panic stretched across Logan's face and his hand dropped to my abdomen as well. "Is she okay, Ronnie? What was that about?"

"Apparently, Lily, has just as much distaste for all of this ogling as I do." I sighed as the kicks subsided.

"I'm going to have a talk with him." Logan said, clenching his fists.

Noticing the quick change in his demeanor from gentle Logan to warpath Logan, I quickly pulled him in the direction of the quad where we were about to take our lunch. Thankfully, Logan's sweetness pulled through and he surprised me with takeout from the local Italian place. I could put down Lasagna like nobody's business before, and now that I was carrying an extra human, my appetite had increased tenfold.

As I was devouring my lasagna at an ungodly pace, with Logan and Wallace gaping at my appetite, we were covered by a shadow as someone walked up to us.

"So, Mars, if you would have told me about this problem I could have paid to take care of it for you."


	6. Bad News, Bed Rest & Unexpected Visitors

A/N: Thanks to the review from Thelma, I realized that I left some information out when I started my fic. This story does take place on a different time frame than the original series because I wanted V to turn 18 early in her pregnancy. So I would guestimate that the story starts just after junior year. And do not fret, Thelma, and those with the same concerns. I won't spoil it for you, but I promise that we will see more of Keith Mars very soon. P.S. Once again, I sadly must inform you that I do not own Veronica Mars and that right lies solely with Rob Thomas. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

Immediately after hearing that remark, I felt like I was going to end up throwing up. I looked up to see none other than Madison Sinclair sneering down at me disdainfully.

Sensing the impending drama, it seemed like everyone in the quad was staring at us. _God, don't they have anything better to do._ I could have sworn that several other '09ers had given her the thumbs up sign.

I hated her before this, but after that, I was seeing red. I didn't have a change to reply when Logan and Wallace immediately jumped up.

I was expecting Logan to be the one to tell dear Maddie off, but was surprised that it was Wallace who spoke first.

"Madison, I am warning you," he said seething and directing more anger in her direction than I was, "I have never hit a girl in my life, but one more comment like that, and I promise you I will look past that and personally wreck you."

I don't think I'd ever seen Wallace so upset. I didn't get much time to concentrate on Madison's reaction, because before she had the chance to retaliate, I crumpled to the ground in agony.

All I could hear was Logan's frantic screams for help and the ambulance sirens. When I woke up I was in the quad by myself and I wasn't pregnant. That's when I noticed her standing there, cocking her head to the side, like my signature move.

"Lily, how are you here?" I asked shocked, looking around for anyone else to prove that I wasn't crazy.

"Clue in donut, the real question is why are you here?" She asked giggling at me.

"I don't know. God, I hope Logan and Lily are okay." I said running my hand through my hair, much like Logan. "Lily, am I-"

The perky blonde answered me before I had the chance to finish my question, "That depends on you, V." That's when I saw how sad she looked. "I miss you, Ronnie, I really do. But its not time for you to come with me yet."

"Lily, who killed you?" I asked sensing that my time with her would soon be over.

"Ronnie, you know I wish I could tell you. I wish I could tell you everything that I know, but I can't. I just wanted to see you. Make sure you tell that beautiful little girl that her Auntie Lily would have loved her." She embraced me before pulling away seriously. Be careful, Veronica Mars. Just….be careful."

Before we had the chance to talk anymore, I started coming back into consciousness. My throat was incredibly dry and I sighed with relief when I absentmindedly rested my hand on my belly and still had the small bulge there.

I noticed that Logan was sitting right next to my bed holding my hand. I gave it a gentle squeeze to let him know that I was awake. He immediately jumped up and kissed my forehead.

"God, Ronnie, I am so glad that you two are okay." He said running his fingers through his hair characteristically. "You don't know how worried I was."

I yawned, still feeling really exhausted from the whole ordeal. "Logan, what happened? And is Lily-"

He cut me off mid sentence, "Yes, she's just fine. The doctor said that you had a panic attack from the stress. Given the fact that you are so tiny, carrying Lily should be the only task that you're worrying about right now."

"What do you mean by that ?" I asked not fully realizing what he was telling me.

"Well, I have good news and bad news." He sighed, "The bad news is that you have to be on bed rest for the next three and a half months. The good news is that you don't have to see anyone at Neptune anymore."

"What? How on earth am I going to entertain myself for three and a half months?" I asked incredulously.

Logan smirked at me, ready and waiting to supply me with his solution. "I am way ahead of you, Mars. I hired a private tutor to make sure that we still graduate in June like everyone else."

How much he loved me really sunk in when I realized that he was giving up everything that he cherished in his life to make sure that I was more comfortable. "You would do that for little old me?"

"Honestly, woman, and you think you know someone." He teased. "I told you before, and I'll tell you again and again, I would do anything for you."

There was a knock on the hospital door frame and I watched Logan kiss my hand and my protruding navel before getting up to leave the room. A wide smile broke across my face when I looked up at my new visitor.

"I was hoping it would be you." I said weakly.


	7. T Minus 2 Months & Counting

A/N: So I know its been a couple days since I updated last but I was working some pretty crazy shifts the last week. Something you have all been looking forward to happens in this chapter. I've said it before and I'll say it again; I'm very new at this so if you don't review, I won't know what you do or don't like. Also, head on over to my page to take my poll. I want to know who you all think killed Lily! As always, Rob Thomas holds the honor of owning Veronica Mars and not myself. Enjoy and pls review, review, review!

* * *

"I was hoping it would be you." I said weakly.

I looked up to see my father with a worried look on his face. Immediately after seeing how worn and stressed he was I let all of the feelings of animosity evaporate. _Veronica Mars, your boy Wallace was right about you: you _are_ a big marshmallow. One little near death experience and you're forgiving everyone. Who's next, Duncan?_

I laughed out loud at my own thoughts, and my Dad eyed me nervously. He seemed to be trying to figure out what to say next. That's when he glanced down at my growing belly and all of the monitors attached to me.

"Veronica, how could you let this happen? One minute you and Logan are just friends and the next minute you're pregnant with his child!" He scolded me.

I let him continue to rant about my mistakes and what effect this pregnancy is going to have on my life. I didn't tell him that the baby wasn't Logan's, he didn't need to know. If I would have told him what happened, he would never let it go and he would hold himself responsible.

"Dad, I know that you think I'm too young, but something like this is not going to ruin my life. You and I both know that I am more mature than most thirty year olds." I argued.

"Yeah, for being so mature, you would figure that you wouldn't be so stupid." He teased.

"Well," I said, gaining more strength by the minute. "It was either this or drugs, take your pick." I shrugged humorously.

The next few days in the hospital went seamlessly. I was about to go lose my mind with the two men in my life hovering over me night and day. Thankfully, I got discharged after only being in the hospital for a couple of days.

The ride home with Logan was quiet and I could tell he was making up his mind about something. It was cute the way his brow kept creasing and uncreasing. When we finally pulled into the driveway, I decided that it was time to say something.

"What are you thinking about, Logan?" I asked curiously.

He came out of his thoughts only long enough to brush me off. "Nothing."

I laughed. "Oh, it has to be more than nothing. Either you're planning to spend the next few hours in the bath room or you're planning something out in that pretty little head of yours," I teased elbowing him in the ribs. "Now spill."

Logan refused to tell me anything he was planning. He just spent his time jumping up to leave the room and answer his cell phone. He would walk down the hall way and speak in whispers so I couldn't hear him, then come back into the room with a satisfied look on his face. If he wasn't devoting all of his time and affection to me, I would have thought my boy was being unfaithful.

Wallace stopped by almost daily to fill me in on what was going on at fabulous Neptune High. Apparently, there was this big scandal called "the Purity Test" and the place was a mad house because someone created a site that sold the results of the test to whoever paid twenty bucks. I admired the person who did it, I would have loved being there to take the 09ers down a notch.

Because of Wallace's connections, I befriended a girl named Mac who was crazy awesome with computers. Neither one of us being the girly type, we meshed quite well. Wallace had met her because someone had posted the results of a sweet cheerleader 09er named 'Meg.' I really liked Meg, but I had to admit I wasn't too fond of her because of her choice in men. She was currently dating the king of all asses, Duncan Kane. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why a sweet girl like her would want to date such a dousche bag.

The baby was coming along great. According to the doctors she was ironically due on the day of Lily's death and she seemed absolutely healthy. I hated to admit that I was getting really excited to meet her.

It was about two months before my due date when Logan made Mac take me out shopping for a while. Which in Mac and I's world translated to sitting in her room at her parents house scouting good electronics deals online. Mac loved computers and everything to do with them and I loved spy gear, so it was a perfect match.

When Logan finally called and said it was okay for me to come home, I was truly relieved. I was so round now that even spending the day sitting around was tiring me out. We pulled up to the house and Mac said he good byes to me.

My phone rang as I entered the house and Logan informed me that he was in the guest house. After enduring his remarks about me having to waddle over, I hung up the phone and made my way to the guest house. When I opened the door, I noticed a noise coming from one of the bedrooms upstairs. I finally got up to the room and opened the door, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.


	8. My Mom, the Coke Whore

A/N: I'm sorry that the updates are slowing down and not coming daily anymore.. I have been working so much. On a positive note, I have 3 days off Easter weekend so I should have much more time to review. I hope you all are enjoying what you're reading because I haven't been getting very many reviews. Enjoy! P.S. I don't own Veronica Mars, Rob Thomas does!!

* * *

Logan had turned the spare room into a nursery. I don't know how he put that much together while I was gone with Mac, but he somehow managed to. There was every baby item imaginable stuffed into that room. Before I had the chance to respond to all of it, we heard someone bust through the door downstairs.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Logan, nervously.

Logan tensed and pushed me back. "Stay behind me. We're going to go find out."

Slowly creeping down the stairs, we saw my father panting just in the entry way. Normally, knowing it was my father who busted in the door, it would have been an opportunity for relief. But the look on his face was utter terror and it inspired a feeling that was nowhere near relief.

"Dad? What's going on?" I said, not waiting for him to catch his breath.

"We need-" he breathed, "to get you out!" He panted as he finished the rest of his sentence, and handed Logan and I another portfolio.

I would have fallen on the floor, if Logan hadn't caught me and brought us softly down to our knees, when we saw what the pictures were. They were very similar to the other bulls eye images, but these photos had extra bulls eye's on them. Right around my belly.

In addition to the new bulls eye, there was also a note with this care package. "The baby or you. Your choice!" I was almost sick from the impact of those words. But every one knows that NO ONE gives Veronica Mars an ultimatum and gets away with it.

Just as I was trying to come up with a game plan to get this attacker and bring them down, my dad spoke up.

"Veronica, honey, there's something we have to talk about." My dad proceeded cautiously, "Your Mom left just before these messages started, and I've been able to track her down. I think she might be the key to this whole mess."

I was completely shell shocked. "What? Mom?! Why would Mom leave? And please tell me why you think she has something to do with this?! Or maybe you're just doing what you always do," I paused, "accusing the wrong person of being guilty!"

I knew that one hurt my dad from the look on his face, but how could he even think that my mother was capable of bringing something down like that on her only child?

Just thinking about it made me sick, so I jumped up and grabbed my car keys and purse. I didn't know where I was going and what I was going to do, but I had to get out. I just had to get away. So I ran past Logan and Dad's shocked faces and started driving away. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to think.

A couple hours later, I was headed to one of my mom's old college friend's houses. If anyone knew where Leanne was right now, it was Jolene. When I pulled up to her house, I braced myself for a confrontation, but Mom's car was no where in sight.

Katya was outside, weeding the garden in front of her double wide trailer. When she saw me her brow furrowed and her face lit up at the same time.

"Nika*! I vas hoping you vould be looking for her, I vas beginning to vonder ven you vould be stopping by. She vas here but you just missed her. I am certain she's off to zat place again." She shook her head, and brought me into a hug.

"Katya? What place is my mother at? Why is she running away?" I asked, almost to tears.

"Honey, your muzzer is at ze bar about fifteen minutes up ze freevay." she sighed, "She visits zere a lot zese days. As for vhy she is running avay, I am sad zat it is not me zat should be ze vone telling you zat. You must go see her and help her, Nika. I know she has done many bad zings to you, but ze voman needs help."

I did not know what my mother was doing at a bar, she never drank as far as I could remember. As upset as I was with her, Katya was right. The truth was, as upset as I was with Leanne, she needed my help.

When I arrived at the bar, I began to wish that alcohol was my mother's problem. I finally found her following a man out of one of the back rooms wiping the corners of her mouth. I caught a small glimpse of the man handing my mother a bag of white powder and walking away.

I ran up to her and grabbed the little cellophane baggy from her hands. Holding it in front of her face I finally spoke to her, "Mom! This was worth leaving Neptune? Leaving Dad? Your unborn grand child?!"

She laughed at me and snatched the baggy back from me. "Veronica, its not that simple." she sniffed, rubbing her nose. "I love you guys, there's just too much you don't know and too much you can't know!"

"Mom, what do you mean? Tell me what's going on!" I pleaded, beginning to cry.

Before our heart to heart could get any further Mom told me if I really wanted to know, I should go see Jake Kane. Then she did the Mars family trademark and ran out without another word.

I called Logan to let him know I was okay, and I had some new information, but I had to stop some place first. I had to see Jake Kane and find out what my mother was talking about. What could he know that would push her in the directions of running away from her family and soliciting herself to support a drug habit?

Just my luck, when I rang the doorbell at the Kane's instead of the maid, Ingrid, opening the door, it was Duncan. After our mutual initial shock, Duncan surveyed my belly with a longing look. I was beginning to get annoyed with the hot and cold treatment.

"Veronica? What are you doing here?" he asked, turning back in the jack hole from school. "I think you're at the wrong rich kids house. The Echolls place is on the other side of town."

After giving him a fake laugh and rolling my eyes, I told him the real reason I was at his house. "Actually, your highness, I'm not here to see you. I'm here to see Jake. Is he around here somewhere?" I asked looking around.

"Okay, what do you need my dad for?" He asked completely taken back by my request.

"It's none of your concern. This has nothing to do with you, it's completely between Jake and me." I pressed.

In a dramatic gesture, Duncan pointed at me. "Every person you're involved with ends up getting hurt, Veronica. I'm telling you, he better not get hurt. He's at the office, working late."

In a grand final gesture, he looked at me like he was going to cry and slammed the door in my face. _Thanks, Duncan. Just what I needed, more rejection from _you!

I hopped in the car, for what I hoped would be the last trip I made that day other than home to be with Logan in my bed. The drive over to Kane Software was a daunting one. I was beginning to get nervous about what Jake would tell me.

When I got up to the president's floor the secretary called back to Jake's office and told him that I was asking for him. He less than politely told her what I could do with myself on speakerphone.

She smiled at me politely. "He said he is too busy to speak with anyone today. But if you would like to schedule an appointment or leave a message?"

I leaned over her desk and pressed the speaker button and spoke quite clearly so Jake could hear me. "I spoke to Leanne. You and I need to talk. Now." I said pointedly.

All of the sudden Jake came running out, and pulled me into his office with a panic stricken look on his face. When he shut his office doors, he turned to face me and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Who told you, Veronica? Was it Keith?" He asked, looking quite nervous.

"No one! No one has told me anything yet. But would you mind telling me why I am getting photographs with bulls eye's around my stomache? Or why my mother is soliciting her body to support a cocaine habit, Jake!?" I shouted.

He sighed, "Clarence."

"Excuse me? I don't know if you're delusional or if you're really _not_ as smart as every one thinks, but my name's Veronica." I replied sarcastically.

"No, Clarence Wiedman." He started ruffling his graying hair with both of his hands. "I told him to make sure you didn't look into it, and he must have taken it too far."

This cat and mouse stuff was getting really trying and I was starting to get super pissed. "Make sure I didn't look into what Jake? This has to stop and someone has to tell me what is going on right now." I demanded.

He bent over his desk and picked up a photo of Duncan and Lily when they were still children. Starting to sob quietly he breathed, "Veronica, I could be your father."

* * *

A/N *Nika is a Russian nick name for 'Veronica', and Katya is Russian as well. So what did you guys think? Review, review, review. Take the poll to tell me who you think Lily's killer should be(only 2 people have taken it so far). P.S. How do you like the changes that I am making so far? Look for the next update that includes: Veronica's reaction, what she chooses to do with that information, and an unexpected visitor.


	9. Not an accident, but a pleasant surprise

A/N: I hope I wasn't too transparent with where I was going last chapter. I loosely follow the story line and tweak things as I see fit. Wow, about 400 readers with this last chapter and only two reviews! 'Usernames are for losers,' thanks for the review and THANKS for taking the poll. I still need more of you to take the poll because there are now four votes for four separate people! Here's the next addition and as always, I sadly, do not own Veronica Mars.

If it hadn't already been one of those made-for-TV-movie days, I probably would have lost my mind. Instead I mustered more resolve than most men have, and made my decision.

"Jake," I said, "You will never be my father. I am Keith Mars' daughter through and through. I will prove it."

He sighed. "Veronica, there was a time when your mother and I were more than Keith and your mom have ever been. There was a time, when nothing would stop us."

"When was this? Before or after you got Celeste pregnant?" I asked, started to get a little peeved by how nonchalantly he was acting.

Ruffling his hair again, he said, "Your mother was married to your father and I was married to Celeste. Both women found out that they were pregnant at the same time and your mother and I had decided that it would be best if we went our separate ways."

I was done with talking to him. I was done with this whole ordeal. I had him make some phone calls and had some blood work done immediately. I needed to know if I really was the daughter of the good hearted sheriff or if I was the daughter of a reserved and secretive multimillionaire.

When the blood tests were complete I took that as an opportunity to leave. I was ready to be home with my Logan. I was ready to relax and get this whole day over with. I left my phone number with Jake's secretary and asked that I receive a call when the results come in.

Logan was more accepting of all of my drama than I could have asked any boyfriend to be. First he accepted my pregnancy, then all of the problems with the weird photographer, and finally the current paternity issue I was having with Jake Kane.

We spent the next several days not even getting out of bed. Logan paid one of the physicians that come to see me at home to write us off of doing any kind of school work so we could just spend time together.

I must have been in the shower, when I received the phone call because I never even heard it ring. I was getting dressed when Logan looked at me somberly.

"Ronnie," he said, "You have a voicemail."

I giggled at how silly he looked taking a voicemail so seriously. "Okay," I said hugging him, "Is it from the governor or what?"

"It says it's from Kane Software." He said, pointedly.

In a scramble to check the message, I knocked Logan to the ground and almost fell over myself. The voice mail was pretty simple. He had had the secretary call. "Um, Miss Mars? Mr. Kane asked that I call you and inform you that he got the results back. He said to let you know that you have nothing to worry about, and that he would appreciate it if you wouldn't visit the premises again."

I scoffed and Logan looked at me confused. "He said I have nothing to worry about, but for a man so overwhelmed with emotion, he politely asked that I not visit him any more. Like I would."

"Aw, baby, I'm so happy for you," He said, pulling me into a tight embrace. "Are you going to tell your father what happened?"

"No, I don't want to hurt him like that. I just-OW!" I started before the sudden pain blindsided me.

"Ronnie, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

I looked down and realized that my water broke. "Shit! Shit! Shit! It's time to go, Logan. Grab my bag, now!"

We raced to the hospital and 24 hours later, after possibly the single most painful experience in my life, the doctor handed me my baby.

Logan and I looked at her in awe. "Lily Lynne Echolls, I love you." I breathed.

"Hm," the doctor said. "That's an interesting name for that baby."

"Why?" we asked looking at him like he was a purple elephant.

The doctor just gave out a belly laugh.

I still looked at him like he was crazy. I thought it was a beautiful name for my baby.

A/N: So I know this was a little sooner than expected, but I couldn't wait any longer to meet the new baby. And I know there was less drama than usually involved with my other chapters, but I promise you.. Some serious action and drama is definitely coming!! Once again… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! :O)


	10. History Sometimes Repeats Itself

A/N: I hope you all really like this chapter because I had A LOT of fun writing it. Thank you to 'User Names Are For Losers' for reviewing yet again. I can not tell you how refreshing it is to know that there is someone else out there reading my story :OP Anyways, send me some ideas on what you would like to see in future chapters and make sure to head on over and take the poll on my page. As always, Rob Thomas owns Veronica Mars, not I!

Logan was immediately wrapped around the baby's finger, so the doctor laughing at my question was really upsetting him. "Doctor, answer her question."

"Well," the doctor started, laughing again, "Lily Lynne would be a funny name for a boy."

"What?" I asked.

Logan said nothing, but smiled, and carefully pulled up a corner of the blanket that the baby was swaddled in.

"Logan!" I exclaimed smacking his hand away and pulling my baby closer.

Logan smiled, "That's definitely no girl." He laughed, much like the doctor.

"Hm," I thought, "I guess we'll call you Carter, Carter Logan Echolls."

"Logan?" Logan asked excitedly.

I smiled up at him and ran my fingers through his hair. "Of course, Logan. I love you so much and you've done so much for the both of us."

We kissed more passionately in that moment than we probably had throughout our entire relationship. Of course, someone had to interrupt our moment of happiness with a cough. I looked up to see a distraught Duncan standing in the doorway.

Logan and I both had the same thing on our mind. "What are you doing here?"

"If I could talk to Veronica, please. Alone?" He asked nervously.

Logan barked a harsh laugh and got up to stand between Duncan and the bed that held Carter and I. "Over my dead body."

"Veronica?" Duncan pleaded with me.

I held my resolve as firmly as Logan did. "Duncan, you aren't welcome here, and anything you have to say, you can say in front of Logan."

It was a couple minutes before Duncan said anything more. He twitched nervously before he started talking. "I just came to see my baby."

"Your what?!" I exclaimed, nearly shouting.'

Logan knew there was going to be a confrontation so he immediately called a nurse in the room to come take Carter to the nursery.

"My baby." He breathed, as the nurse rolled Carter away. "I came by to see my baby, and ask if there was anything you needed for her."

"First of all, Duncan. How could _HE_ be your baby? You broke up with me months before Carter was conceived." I asked, completely not expecting that.

He looked at me, confused. "Veronica, the night of Shelley Pomroy's party… you don't remember anything?"

I sputtered. "It was _you?_ You were the one who roofied me and had your way?"

Logan moved forward, fists clenched and gave out a small growl. I could tell things were going to escalate from there.

"Roofied you?" Duncan asked appalled. "I didn't drug you, Veronica. We made love, but when I woke up and realized what I had done, I left. I couldn't bear to be around you."

"Duncan, if we made love, why don't I remember it? And what was so horrible about us being together that you couldn't bear to stay with me? Tell me how you thought it was so romantic that you had to cut out before I even woke up!" I yelled.

He silently pleaded with me again. "Because I thought you were my sister, Veronica. I knew, but I didn't care. It made me sick to my stomach to think about it all of these months, but I only just found out about the paternity test from my father. I rushed to find you as soon as I found out! I want to be a part of this, Veronica."

Logan took my silence as a chance for him to speak. "Leave, Duncan. No matter how you feel or who's blood he has, Carter is my son. He will always be my son. You stood idly by the entire time Veronica was pregnant. You watched the harassment she was receiving from Madison and all of her cronies and said nothing!"

"Veronica? Please let me be a part of this. You have to believe me!" He begged.

I could not bear it anymore. I was supposed to taking these moments in as the best of my life. I would not bear it anymore. "Get out and don't come back." I fumed. "There is a reason that my son's name is Carter Logan Echolls and _not_ Carter Duncan Kane. We don't need anything from you, other than for you to leave."

That's when Duncan finally lost it. In a fit of rage, he knocked over my IV pole and I started screaming in pain. Immediately Logan called the nurses and leaned over to help me. Duncan left, quietly cursing Logan and telling me that I would be sorry.

Later that night, we finally got some peace and quiet when my father was kicked out by the night shift nurse. I took this as an opportunity to talk with Logan and gaze in wonder at our new son.

"Logan?" I asked, sheepishly. "Do you mean it?"

He was already half asleep but he reached up from his cot to hold my hand. "Mm, mean what, Sugarpuss?"

"That Carter will always be your son? No matter what?" I asked.

He shot straight up and grabbed my face in his hands. "Veronica, I meant every word of it. I knew from the moment we found out you were pregnant with Carter, that I would be his father. I love you and him with my entire being and I would do anything for you. Now I have one question for you." He said.

"What's that?" I asked completely lovestoned by his answer, but he couldn't respond because he had already fallen back asleep.


	11. Don't Forget to Walk the Dog

A/N: Okay guys, I had A LOT of fun writing this chapter too! Its scary that fighting and violence come so naturally to me when writing hahaha. 'IndianaRose': Thanks for reviewing.. But don't worry, this story is NOWHERE near its end. There's A LOT of drama in my AU so it _has _to unfold rather quickly. Scoot on over to my profile page to take my poll on who you think should be Lily's killer. 'UsernamesAreForLosers': Thanks for being the ever faithful reviewer! There will be PLENTY of LoVe once things settle down a bit with Duncan and Carter. I am going to have a lot of free time next week cause I took some vacation days off of work for Easter. So be looking for a few uploads!! P.S. I don't own VM, only Rob Thomas does!!! Review, review, review.

After a trying first couple of days in the hospital, I was definitely ready to go home. I just wanted to head back to Logan's estate and lock ourselves in with Carter, and just get lost in the wonderment of our baby boy.

Duncan was not going to let that happen, of course. The day that we got home from the hospital, we were served with custody papers and had a court date scheduled for a month later.

After we got Carter put down in his nursery that night, we laid together in bed to have a talk about the drama that would be coming in the not so distant future.

"Ronnie?" Logan asked running his fingers gently through my hair. "What would you like to do about the whole situation with Duncan?"

I had to ask myself that question. I could go through the court system with Aaron as Logan and I's defense, and we would probably stomp Duncan. The reason behind that is, Jake didn't want me to come out about the paternity test and Celeste couldn't bear her baby having to grow up so soon. Not to mention, Celeste always liked me.

On the one hand, I knew that I wanted Logan to be Carter's father, because he had stood by me so much and he loved us unconditionally. But on the other hand, I didn't want Carter to grow up and resent Logan and I for not giving him the chance to make that decision on his own.

"I think, that we should call Duncan." I finally decided.

Logan hesitated as I gave him my reasoning behind the decision. "Okay, and what are you going to tell him?"

"Well," I sighed, "I want full custody, and I want to give him visitation on every other weekend. I want him to keep the name that we gave him when we were at the hospital. I also want him to make monthly child support payments into a savings account for Carter's college fund."

Logan pulled me into an embrace and kissed the top of my head. "That sounds reasonable to me, Sugarpuss. I just want what's best for Carter and I want to see you happy. You do realize that I am Logan Echolls, though, right? We don't _need_ his money."

I laughed. "This money will be solely Carter's. Since his birth father is a Kane, there is no reason that he can't gain something out of it. Besides, I _don't_ want his money, that's for sure!"

"I guess we have a phone call to make then." Logan said, sounding doubtful.

Of course things with Duncan couldn't go nearly as well as we would have hoped. When he finally showed up to discuss the terms that I had decided, he threw almost all of them out the window.

He thought that we should change Carter's name, given that he was his biological father. He also thought that he should have time with Carter every other week, which I thought was way too much. He didn't argue about giving Carter money though. Typical Kane, can throw around all the money in the world and not bat an eye.

We had to have Aaron step in and mediate when Duncan came over to discuss the terms with us. Duncan legally had no right to change Carter's name. He did, however, have the right to see Carter quite a bit more than every other weekend. We came to the agreement that he could see Carter every other weekend and one full week through out the month.

So, the first weekend of the month, Carter was with Duncan, the next one with us, and the following weekend he went over to Duncan's from Friday to Friday. This was going to kill me, especially with Carter being so young. It was like I had instant ties to him and when he wasn't around me, even for a minute, my heart broke.

Because of us making private arrangements out side of court, there was no need for us to have a formal hearing, and Aaron drew up the custody and support documents for us in an instant.

We made the most of every moment that we had with Carter, and when he was six weeks old, it was time for him to have his first weekend with Duncan. He was supposed to be there to pick up Carter at 4pm and we figured on him being very punctual because of his desires to have Carter as much as possible.

It was 4:15pm when I started getting worried. "Logan," I sighed, "should we call him? Our agreement says 4 on the dot."

He rubbed my shoulders sympathetically. "Honey, he's going to be here. I don't think this is something we can prevent from happening, we're epic."

"What in the world is that supposed to mean?" I asked, laughing.

"You know, lives ruined, blood shed, but in the end worth it." He gestured animatedly.

Just as Duncan's limo pulled up, Carter started to cry. Logan gasped as I bent over to pick him up. As I was straightening up with Carter in my arms, I realized why.

"What the fu-" I started.

"Veronica," Duncan nodded towards me, and then Logan, "You already know my girlfriend." He gestured towards the blonde who was checking her reflection in the limo window vainly.

I could not believe it. Not only did he not claim Carter until after he was born, but he brought Madison Sinclair to my house. Er, Logan's house. Madison Sinclair!

Logan let me say my good byes to Carter then pushed me in the door. I resisted forcefully, until he explained that he had to have some words with Duncan.

I walked towards the house but stopped towards the edge of the porch. I was just enough hidden that Logan didn't see me, and that I could see and hear everything that was going on perfectly.

Logan bent right into Duncan's face and threatened him. "If one hair gets touched on my son's hair, you will regret it. One hair! Oh, and make sure you take that dog outside so she doesn't piss on all of Carter's stuff when she's marking her territory."

Duncan said nothing, not that he would have had much of a chance to after what happened next. That bitch bent down, told Carter how cute he was and how much he looked like his 'Daddy' and she _kissed_ him! Madison Sinclair, the woman who offered to pay for my abortion had just _KISSED_ my child!

Forget everything. Forget the agreement. I was going to beat that hoe silly. I ran back to the limo seething. "Ingrid!" I hissed. "You take Carter and put him in his car seat in the limo while I have a _talk_ with Mr. Duncan and his skank." I demanded.


	12. Pleasantly Wet

A/N: CAUTION: Lemon ahead! Be gentle with reviewing for it though, because it is my FIRST attempt at a lemon. I had a huge flow of thoughts come to me for this chapter, so I know I have given you all time to review the last chapter, but, please do! I am really beginning to grow with this story and I am quite proud of my self haha! I'll be looking for reviews and more poll hits on my profile page!! P.S., Rob Thomas was the genius who made Veronica Mars, I'm just the genius who completely changed most of his ideas to fit my personal liking :OP

* * *

Once Ingrid had Carter safely buckled in the limo, I unleashed on _her_. "After what you did, how dare you even _look_ at my child? What gives you the right to-" I started.

Logan walked up and stood in front of me, not completely blocking me from view as Duncan came closer. "Madison, get in the limo, and for gods sakes don't touch Carter." Me motioned wildly towards her. "Listen, Veronica. I have every right to date whomever I like."

I busted out with laughter. "You _like _her? Ha! She offered to pay to have Carter aborted!"

"She what?" Duncan stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to Madison. "Limo, now! We are leaving with _my _son," Duncan stared pointedly at Logan. "We will bring him back Sunday afternoon at four."

Logan's fists remain clenched. "On the dot. Not 4:15 or 4:05, Duncan. Just four."

It was a tense moment until Duncan pulled away and I swear it was like he was taking a piece of my heart with him. As much as it hurt, I had to go on living until Sunday when my Carter came back to his real family.

I had to keep reminding myself, _It's only until Sunday._

Once the limo was completely out of sight, Logan's mood rollercoaster sporadically from sad to depressed to swelling with pride. It was rather amusing to watch. As soon as his mood swings were over with he picked me up and carried me inside.

He scratched his head in concentration, "Ronnie, I have a very good surprise for you. But first, you have to change into your bathing suit and go relax in the pool. I have some phone calls to make."

I'm not big on surprises but when it involves a happy Logan, it was always worth it. I quickly changed into my suit and went out to swim in the pool while I waited for Logan. When he finally arrived he was happier than ever, and jumped in the pool next to where I was wading, making a huge splash.

He wiped the water out of his eyes and came over to kiss me passionately, brushing the hair out of my eyes.

"Is this the big surprise?" I asked, sarcastically.

He laughed and kissed the crook of my neck gently, whispering into my ear, "Not even close. Have patience tiny blonde one."

I moaned softly as he crushed his lips down on mine. I could feel a small smile parting his lips as we continued to kiss.

All I could think of is how much I loved him. And how much I never wanted him more than I did at that moment. I reached below the waist band of his swim trunks and began to stroke him softly, making him twitch with unexpected pleasure.

Logan growled softly into me ear, as he slid his fingers past the clasp to my bottoms. When he entered me with his fingers, I rocked with them slowly, enjoying the pleasure I was getting.

As he brought me closer to the edge with his hand, I rubbed his throbbing member passionately. He leaned down and put his mouth on my breast as he exposed it with his other hand. He began to lick all around my nipple, and I couldn't take it any more.

"Logan, I want you! Now!" I gasped with pleasure.

He smiled, "I want you too, baby, but not here." With that he stopped everything, picked me up and carried me up into our room in the guest house.

I was shocked when he laid me on the bed and had the whole room lit up with candles. "Logan, did you do this for me?" I asked, shyly.

He kissed me and started taking my clothes off, slowly, enjoying the sight of my unclothed body. "Ronnie, how many times do I have to tell you? I would do anything to see you happy."

"This will make me _very_ happy." I said taking his shorts off and pulling him down on top of me on the bed.

Logan reached into his side drawer and pulled out a condom. It made me so wet to see him unrolling it down his dick, that I started to please my self until he was ready. Stroking my clit with my fingers gently.

He looked down at me, tenderly. "Are you sure you're ready to do this, baby?"

"I am ready for this. I want to give all of myself to you. I love you." I said bringing him closer to me, as he slowly entered me with the tip of his dick.

It felt so good to feel him inside me, to be completely together. We made love for hours, trying every different position imaginable, until we were both so tired that we fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I had never felt so blissful. I turned over to kiss Logan, but he was gone.

* * *

A/N: Just thought you all should know, when I was logging in to upload this chapter my security passwords were: 'his segments' Hahahaha.. Made me giggle a little! Anywho, review, review!


	13. A House to Call a Home of Our Own

A/N: So I hope I did okay with the last lemon because there's another one in this chapter. I must tell you all that I am so in love with LoVe that I am having a hard time trying to get back to finding out who Lily's killer is… BUT… I need your opinions on who it should be anyways. I have 5 votes, so head on over to my profile and take the poll… RIGHT NOW!! Oh, and definitely review, this is chapter 13, which to me is INCREDIBLE! Till next time.. Rob Thomas was the one who loved us all enough to make Veronica Mars, not I.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I had never felt so blissful. I turned over to kiss Logan, but he was gone.

The impression of his body was still warm when I woke up, but instead of him, I got a note and a lily.

The note was Logan telling me to enjoy myself and do whatever I wanted to throughout the day, that he would be home around dinner time.

_Ugh_ I sighed to myself, _At least there's only one day left till Carter comes back._

Since Logan was gone for the day doing God knows what, and Carter was at Duncan's, I decided to get started on scrap booking Carter's most recent photos.

When Logan finally came home, I had made a complete disaster area of the living room. I had glitter from head to toe. He leaned down and wiped a sticker off of my nose, then followed it with a kiss.

"Mm, hello beautiful." He said brushing my disheveled hair out of my eyes. "What are you doing in here?"

I mock pouted, "Well you and Carter both left me, what else was I supposed to do for fun?"

"You tell me Nancy Drew," he teased, "Don't you have some sleuthing to do?"

I sighed heavily, "I still want to be on top of what happened to Lily, but, I don't want to jeopardize Carter in any way. Besides, I want more of _us_." I breathed into the crook of his neck.

"Mm, baby, I would love more of _us_. I also want you to be happy though, and I know that you won't be until you figure out this Lily thing. Besides, you can do your Harriet-the-Spy work when Carter is at Duncan's." He said lacing his fingers in mine.

I thought on that idea carefully. "I guess I could do that, but it's going to be hard to fit all of that in with graduation and figuring out where to go to college."

"Ronnie, any college is going to accept you, and because we had so much time at home to do the work, we're ready for finals and then graduation anyways. Now get showered so I can take you to your surprise!" He exclaimed clapping his hands together characteristically.

He followed me up when I went to get a shower and started playing some Xbox. The last thing I heard when I started running the water was Logan cursing at someone who had killed him in the latest fps he was playing

The hot water felt incredibly good on my body. So good, in fact, it was turning me on, and at that moment Logan opened the shower curtain. Naked.

He eyed me from head to toe. "Mind if I join you, Sugarpuss?"

I pulled him into the shower with me and started to kiss him passionately.

"You can join me in more than one way," I groaned as I started to go lower on his body, planting a trail of kisses.

He groaned, and tilted his head back as I put all of him in my mouth. Having his dick in my mouth was making me want him inside me even more. When he started to get really into it and I tasted his precum, I pulled up.

He looked down at me and slid a few fingers inside of me, rubbing my clit with his thumb. I moaned in anticipation.

"What do you want, baby?" He asked bringing me closer to cumming with every thrust of his fingers.

I twitched with pleasure. "I want to feel your cock deep inside me, now!"

With that he slid his fingers out of me, pulled them up to his mouth and licked all of the juices off of them. Then he grabbed my leg and put it on his shoulder as he entered me. I all but screamed his name in pleasure.

I could feel him completely inside me and it felt so incredible that I scratched my nails down his back. At first he was taken back, but then he grabbed my hair and thrust harder and harder, until we both groaned as we came together.

"That was-" He began.

I finished his sentence for him, "Fanfuckingtabulous? Orgasmic? Out of this planet?"

He stood behind me and ran his hands up and down my body and just groaned in agreement.

When we finally got out of the shower and were getting dressed, I gave him my best '_come hither_' look.

He shook his head and pouted at me. "As very un-Logan as this is going to sound, we're going to be late for my surprise. Quit teasing me!"

I laughed and followed him out of the house and into his Xterra, quickly pulling my hair into a ponytail. I wondered where we were going.

After only 15 minutes or so of driving we pulled up to a beautiful home. There were towers and big bay windows, and it was probably the most gorgeous house I had ever laid eyes on.

"Like it?" He asked, eyeing me carefully.

I looked at him curiously, before answering, "It's like out of a dream. Why?"

"Because its ours." He laughed. "And this handsome man here is Josh Runyan. According to Mom, he is the best real estate agent in California."

I smiled at him incredulously. "Logan, I love it. I love you." I kissed him. "This really _was_ an amazing surprise!"

"Veronica, that's not the surprise," He said seriously.

"Then what-" I gasped at what I saw next.


	14. Forever and Always

A/N: Sorry its not a long chapter this time, I have this terrible migraine, but I felt like I had to get this chapter done for some reason. Its just a bit of fluff to mix in with all of the drama that I have been putting into the fic. Hope ya like.. Review pls!!! P.S. Rob Thomas is the all amazing owner of V Mars, not I!!!!

* * *

As Logan bent down on one knee, Dad, Lynne, Aaron, and all of my friends from school came out of the woodworks.

"Veronica Mars?" Logan asked, opening a small velvet box, looking up at me with tears in his eyes.

I couldn't believe what was happening to me. I wasn't even out of high school, and I had already had a child and now I was being proposed to. "Hm?" I asked.

"You know I love you and Carter with my whole heart, and I would do anything for you. I would love nothing more than to share the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

I didn't know what to say. For a split second I thought I was going to run. I was too young for this. I had a life ahead of me. Then I came back to planet Earth. Who was I kidding? I was the one who had a newborn, whom Logan loved, and I was absolutely in love with Logan.

"Of course I'll marry you, Logan. Now get up off of the ground and kiss me already!" I said, pulling him up to me.

He slid a simple yet exquisitely beautiful ring onto my hand, and Lynne spoke for him. "That ring was my mothers, and she would have loved you and Carter as much as Aaron and I do."

I detached myself from Logan to kiss Lynne on the cheek and give Aaron a hug. Then my father came up to me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Honey," he said, "I want you to know that I am happy for you. Logan has proven in the last several months, if nothing else, that he loves you more than anyone. Except maybe me." He added.

We spent the better half of the evening touring the house and having an impromptu housewarming party. It was like Logan had read my mind with this house. Everything was absolutely perfect, and baby proofed to boot!

When we finally got home, or to my future in laws home, I should say, I was completely beat. Logan and I went up to bed and started watching a movie.

He kept sighing and when I finally couldn't stand it anymore, I had to ask what was wrong. "Okay, sir broods a lot.. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing." He sighed again.

"Nothing? Hm, that's odd.. It definitely seems like something to me." I challenged actually getting a bit angry this time around. We had always been open with each other.

"To be completely honest Ronnie, I miss Carter. Bad." He finally admitted.

I would have laughed if I wasn't so touched. "I know, but we'll see him tomorrow, finally. It seems like its been an eternity. I love you, you know that right?" I asked

"I love you too, babe." He said before laying his head on my chest and immediately falling asleep.

_I am Veronica Mars. Luckiest woman alive!_


	15. The Echolls Dictatorship

A/N: I keep feeling this imminent writers block coming on, but as soon as my hands touch the keyboard, the words come flying out. Anywho, another semi-cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. Enjoy and review, review, review! P.S. A big thank you to Rob Thomas for having the incredible wit and intellect to create Veronica Mars for those of us who so desperately needed a smart and sassy blonde super hero :)

* * *

The next day was really difficult for Logan and I. We attempted packing, but he kept getting in my way and vice versa. Everything was so chaotic because we were getting antsy for Carter to come home, and when four o clock came around, we couldn't have been happier.

"I cant believe we made it to five without killing each other," I said to Logan as we made our way out side to wait for Carter.

"Ah. Here he comes!" Logan gestured animatedly as the limo pulled into the driveway.

We were completely shocked when instead of Duncan bringing Carter to us, it was Ingrid. She happily brought Carter's bags and car seat to us, and nodded apologetically at our puzzled faces.

"Mister Duncan regrets that he couldn't return Carter personally, but he was in a bad state this afternoon. Returning little Mister Carter is hard for him, and he was not feeling well." Ingrid told us.

"Well okayyyy then." I answered, a little taken back. "Um, thanks Ingrid."

She nodded good bye to Logan and I as she returned to the limo, "Good day, Miss Veronica. Mister Logan."

"What do you think that was all about?" I asked Logan, nodding at the retreating limo.

He contemplated for a moment. "Maybe he went to see the Wizard. Got himself a heart."

"Oh, you're bad!" I poked him, as we took Carter into the house.

The next couple of days flew by for us because we spent so much time taking care of Carter and getting numerous visits from friends and family.

My dad came by to bring Carter a Sharks baseball jersey, and numerous other sports gifts that he thought every little boy should have. Mac and Wallace dropped by and brought Carter a basketball and a stuffed computer. No surprises there, but I think the most surprising visitor was Dick and Beaver, um, Cassidy, Casablancas.

They came in and Dick dropped a box of Trojans on the coffee table, plopped on the couch, started playing a game of Left 4 Dead on the Xbox and nonchalantly said, "Yeah, congratulations guys."

Logan and I looked at each other, puzzled.

"Dick, I appreciate your congrats and everything, but I think Carter is a bit young for magnum condoms." Logan sighed.

Dick laughed, killing a zombie. "Dude, those aren't for the mini Echolls. Those are for you."

I did my famous head tilt and glared at Dick. "I think there's something I'm missing. I already had the baby, Dick!"

"Uh yeah, V, but those will make sure that when you're getting down and dirty, there isn't another little dude running around." He said, as if it was the easiest logic in the world to understand.

"Okay, well thanks, Dick." I said, shaking with laughter.

At the end of the week, we decided to take Carter for a walk as kind of a cool down lap. We didn't even get as far as the door before Lynne intercepted us, and took Carter's diaper bag from Logan and his car seat from me.

"Lynne, what-?" I asked shocked.

She interrupted me, wagging her finger at Logan and I. "You two, leave the diaper duty to Nina* today. Go out for lunch and get the furniture for your new house." She said throwing a couple of credit cards at us.

"Mom, I think I have enough plastic to take care of it myself." Logan argued.

She grabbed Logan's chin with her hand and said, "Honey, just in case."

Logan silently plead with me to do something, but I just shrugged. "You Echolls are always full of surprises, I've learned to accept that. Besides, Lynne Echolls has spoken and there's no going back now, pretty boy."

We gave Carter our good byes and Lynne practically threw us out. It wasn't until we stopped at Luigi's for a manicotti lunch that Logan really spoke.

"I wonder what she's up to now?" He asked.

Again, I shrugged. "Who knows?"

* * *

A/N: *I didn't include this in the story line, but in my AU Lynne would not like to be thought of as old, therefore she wouldn't want to be a Nanny or a Grammy or anything like that, so now she's a Nina. It seems like a lot of you would like Duncan to be Lily's killer, and by 'a lot' I mean 3 people voted for Duncan compared to the 1 for each other candidate. I need a more marginal lead than 2 votes so hop on over to my profile and take the poll!


	16. UPDATE: NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys, I know its been forever since I updated and I owe you all a huge apology. There has been a lot of family stuff, and work stuff going on.. Not to mention I have two little kiddos to take care of. I have just been letting all of those other things consume my time, PLUS I had a HUGE writers block. So I promise you, I will be updating VERY shortly. Maybe not tomorrow, but definitely soon!

And as a short PS, I just wanted to let you all know that you voted Duncan Kane to be Lily's killer, and I am not sure how I feel about that. Maybe I could be compelled to put that into my story if you could review and give me some insight into how you think it should happen?

Thanks for reading and I promise Ill be updating VERY soon.. Possibly another lemon in the next update? Im still debating J


	17. Knock, knock! Who's there?

A/N Here it is, the chapter that I'm sure you have been waiting for a very long time to read. I do want to apologize if these words don't flow as easily as they usually do, because I am trying to get back into the groove of things. Bear with me and have patience, I promise my chappies will get better! : ) Rob Thomas is the magical man who created this amazing television series, not I!

* * *

After going into several furniture stores and several hours of arguments with Logan about this color and that style, I had enough. So I decided put my foot down. Literally.

"Logan," I pleaded. "I miss Carter, and I hate shopping. Cant we just hire someone to put something together modern but comfortable? It wont cost much more and I. Hate. Shopping. Did I mention that?"

He smiled and took my chin in his hands. "Sugarpuss, I have been waiting for you to say that all afternoon."

Logan characteristically swept me up and carried me right out to the car.

I just about went into cardiac arrest when we pulled into the Echolls' driveway. There were news vans, police cruisers, and too many vehicles to count lined up the drive.

Logan and I both exchanged the same waves of shock, pain, and then utter terror before jumping out of his Xterra and running toward the house.

When we got just inside the door, I nearly lost my mind.

"A party, Logan? A. Fracking. Party?" I demanded.

Lynne approached us with champagne and arms open.

"Congratulations Logan and Veronica on your engagement!" She shouted as she turned to all of the guests.

"Mom! You almost gave Ronnie and Me a heart attack. We-well-we thought-" He breathed exasperated.

"You thought I would let anything happen to Carter in _my _care?" She asked disbelieving. "I would never do that! Now get on in there and party!"

It was definitely an awkward thing for me, I didn't grow up with the Echolls and all of their sophisticated cocktail parties, but luckily, I had my friends and family to retreat to.

I was trying to hide out by the drinks table, when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into the other room.

"What are you even doing here? Unless, you're here to congratulate us, I think you should leave. Pronto!"

* * *

PS. Who do you think pulled her into the other room? ::evil laugh:: Guess you'll wait until the next chapter to find out!


	18. The Slap Heard Round The World

A/N: Okay, so I had a lot more fun with this chapter. I can definitely feel the story coming back to my brain now that I am really writing again. I really think you all will enjoy this one. Let me know what ya think and review! BTW,, Rob Thomas owns V Mars, unlike myself :P

* * *

I could not believe what I was seeing. Duncan Kane, pulled me in to my fiances den. At our engagement party. _What the eff?_

"Veronica, I-We-well.." He started.

I was fuming by that time. "Okay lets get two things straight right now! A, I don't care _what_ you came here for, I am not interested, and B, there is no we. Never will be, in fact, so how about we clear that up right now."

He grabbed at my arm desperately again. "Listen, I just came to talk to you. I need to talk to you about Carter. He's _our_ son Veronica, no matter how hard you try to pretend he's your and Logan's son, he's not. We need to come together as a family for him and support him the way he should be supported."

"You are his sperm donor, Logan is his father. You weren't there for _any_ of it. You didn't even admit he was yours until _someone else_ stepped into your territory! I carried him for nine months, while you and your cronies were making jests at me and offering up abortions by the dozen! Logan is it, Duncan. He's the one I am going to marry, and he is a bigger part of Carter's life than you will ever be!" I yelled, not thinking rationally, like any one of the million party guests would hear me.

This time he put both hands on my shoulders before speaking. "Think Veronica, think _very_ carefully of what my family is capable of. Carter _**IS**_ my son, and I promise you, we will be a family, even if it has to be against your will, you will be with me."

His last sentence hit me so hard that I spit in his face, but it didn't hit me as hard as Duncan's slapping me across the face. I was pretty sure the entire world heard that crack.

Logan came running in fists balled. The first thing he did was pick Duncan up by the neck of his argyle sweater. "Know this, Duncan. You have seen me pissed a lot of times, but you have _never_ seen the full blow of my fury. Come within the property lines of our home again, and I wont hesitate to take you out and show you what I am _REALLY_ capable of."

He pushed Duncan to the ground and got right in his face before Duncan could blink. "Stay away from my girl, and stay the _fuck_ away from my son. You thought you had a chance at getting split custody before? Now you'll be lucky enough if you can see him in a yearbook picture."

Duncan just got up, like nothing happened. He brushed him self off and turned to leave, but not before letting me know how he felt. "You'll be a part of my family, you'll see."

* * *

A/N: Ooooh, lots of angsty, angry fun! I hope you all enjoyed it, but even if you hated it, plz review either way!


	19. The Game Plan

A/N I am definitely starting to get back into the swing of writing my chapters again, which makes me incredibly happy. In this chapter, I fast forwarded time just a little bit past the engagement party and it's the first weekend since the argument that Carter is supposed to go to Duncan's. You will not be seeing as much of Lynne or Aaron now because they moved into their home. Once again, I do not own Veronica Mars, much to my own displeasure.

* * *

It was about seven in the morning when Logan and I woke up to start our day. We were just lying in bed talking, and I was loving every minute of it. Just Logan's scent put me in a peaceful calm, that I couldn't ignore.

Logan grabbed a strand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear. "So when do you want to get married, Sugarpuss?"

I giggled at his pet name for me. "I don't know. When do you think we should get married?"

Logan sighed and I just looked at him like he was crazy. "Ronnie, if you're going to be the future Mrs. Logan Echolls, you have to start thinking like an Echolls."

"So, you're telling me that I should think about sex all the time?" I poked him in the ribs.

"Mmm," he breathed into my neck, "Not what I had in mind, but that would definitely be an improvement."

"Logan!" I blushed. "You stop that, I have to get up and get Carter's things ready for Duncan's this afternoon."

"Veronica, you can't just go on with your day to day like he didn't do anything!" Logan fumed at me.

"Logan, I'm not. I'm just trying to keep Carter on his routine." I breathed. _And make Duncan believe that he didn't bother me._

Logan cupped my face in his hands "You know what, Veronica, I need to get out of here. I just can't keep going through this. We have a child, we're getting married, we own a house… how much more do I have to do to get you to let me in?"

"I don't know, Logan. I'm trying here, I really am. It's so hard not to go back to the old Veronica. I just don't want Duncan to think that he can get to us that easily. He needs to think that we aren't going to let him bother us." I sighed, putting my head in my hands.

I could feel a break down getting ready to happen. Of all the people in the world, I was not going to let _Duncan Kane_ be the one to break me.

Logan turned his back to me and sighed. "Okay, Veronica. You win, we'll do things your way. But I want you to make me a promise, if and when this little scheme of yours falls through because Duncan is dogged and relentless, we will do things my way, and I don't mean my way with _your_ stipulations. I mean one hundred percent my way."

Logan and I spend the rest of the morning and afternoon with Carter getting in as many hugs and kisses in as possible. It was overall a pretty fabulous day, until that limo pulled into the drive.

"Ugh," I scoffed. "That limo is the bane of my existence."

"Mine too," Logan sighed, "I wonder what skank he brought with him this time to pick our son up."

"I guess we'll see soon enough." I said grabbing Carter while Logan grabbed his bags.

Nothing we could have done would have prepared us for the woman who stepped out of the limo to get Carter this time.

* * *

A/N: Wonder who Duncan brought with him this time? I guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out! PS., please read and reviewww!


	20. The Girl Next Door

A/N: Not much of an authors note to put in this time because I am posting this chapter right after the last one, but I hope you will enjoy this as much as I do. As always, Rob Thomas is the genius behind Veronica Mars, and not me!

* * *

"Meg?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, V!" She exclaimed giving Carter and I a two armed hug. "Duncan didn't tell you?" She asked noticing the look of shock on Logan and I's faces.

"That you were together?" Logan asked skeptically.

She laughed, and oh, I hate her wind chime laugh. "No, silly, that's none of your business. Duncan's out of town until this evening, so I volunteered to pick this handsome little guy up for him."

_Meg Manning? Seriously?_ I could not believe Duncan was dating Meg Manning! Logan and I were totally in shock. She was so sickeningly sweet and kind and Duncan was so vile and just plain sickening.

Logan was the first to speak, "Oh, well, um, here are his bags. He usually takes his nap around-"

"Five. Same time he takes his nap every day." She chimed in.

My eyes bugged out of my head. "Well, he likes his bottles-" I started.

"With warm water, not tap water. Same as always." She giggled finishing on of our sentences again.

She grabbed Carter from me and gave him a kiss on the forehead before waving to us and turning back to go to the limo. They were already out of the driveway for about five minutes and Logan and I were still standing there in shock.

"What was that?" I asked, disbelieving.

Logan tilted his head to the side. "That Mrs., Echolls, was Meg Manning. The sweetest, most moral, best influence in Neptune." He said in the most high pitched sarcastic voice I'm sure he could muster.

"What is _he_ up to?" I asked grabbing Logan's arm frantically.

He pulled me into an embrace and stared past me. "I'd like to bet that we'll be finding out soon enough."

* * *

A/N: Please take the time to review my chapters so I can fix my mistakes and because I would love to incorporate some of your ideas into my fic. Thanks for reading!


	21. The bitch, is back!

A/N: Okay, its been a little while since my last update because I was utterly and completely engrossed in author Maxigrumpling's fics. If you love the Twilight Saga, you should totally check them out. Just so you all know, I actually wrote this chapter twice. I went back and rewrote it to incorporate a lemon, simply because its been a while since Logan and Veronica were intimate. I am enjoying this story more and more each time I work on it, and I promise you that I am going to get more into the plot soon. As always, I dont own Veronica Mars, but if you wouldnt mind reviewing and letting me know what you think, I would love that! ps. I also am definitely open to incorporating your ideas and what youd like to see happen into the story, so just let me know! Thanks xx

* * *

It was so heart wrenching to watch Carter drive away from us in the limo. Every time he went I experienced the same level of pain as the first weekend he spent with Duncan. It never got better.

Logan noticed the change in my demeanor almost immediately. His solution? He picked me up, stone-faced, carried me out back, and dropped me in the pool. He. Dropped. Me. _In the pool?_

"What the hell was that for, Logan?" I gulped taking in short ragged breaths, climbing out of the pool.

He shook his head at me and thought for a minute before answering. "Snap out of it, Ronnie."

"What are you talking about, Logan?" I wiped water out of my eyes and tried to ring as much water out of my clothes as possible.

He grabbed me tightly by the waist and pinned my arms to the wall outside. As he trailed down my neck and across my shoulder with hard kisses, I could feel the desperation in his touch.

"Veronica, you are not Duncan. You do not stand idly by and watch things happen. What happened to the Ronnie I know who would have tasered Meg on the spot for grabbing up her son like that? What happened to the girl with a vengeance?" He growled at me.

I could not believe it. I had let myself get too comfortable with Logan and it took my edge away. How was I going to continue to love Logan whole heartedly and still be Veronica Mars? I was so lost in everything that had happened that I forgot who I was.

I reached up and laced my hands in his hair. "You're right, Logan. You are so fucking right. All this time I was thinking so much about you, about Carter, about us, that I completely lost myself. I'm so sorry!" I began to sob into his chest.

He placated me with a series of "Shh, it'll be okay." and "Come back to me, Ronnie."

As our foreheads touched, we kissed passionately. I needed this as much as he did, I could feel it, and I didn't care who saw it.

I could feel his erection pressing at my core from between our clothing. I wanted him, and I wanted him badly. Against Logan's usual nature, nothing about this time was going to be slow and tender.

We needed it so badly that there wasn't any time wasted and I practically ripped my clothes to shreds trying to get them off. I moaned softly in anticipation when he started taking his jeans off.

He was trying to unbutton his shirt, but I didn't even care. I leaned back on the patio chair and pulled him down into me.

He took me right there, on a patio chair by the pool. There was such a release of tension and love and anguish as he came into me, that it was almost tangible.

Once our breathing had returned to its normal pace, I got up, albeit completely naked, and walked into the house.

Logan looked at me like I had three heads. "What was that for?" He asked, pondering what he did that made me want to get away from him that quickly.

I giggled, knowing that he hadn't done anything to make me want to get up and leave. I was Veronica Mars again, and I had work to do. I didn't say anything but went into our room, pulled on my robe and grabbed my laptop.

When I returned with my things to the living room, he was still standing there, mouth hanging wide open, completely naked. If I wasn't so determined to get somewhere with Lily's case, I probably would have wanted to have him again.

He came up to me and sat down on the couch behind me. He bent towards me to whisper into my ear, "What are you up to tiny blonde one?"

When I felt his lips turn up into a smile on my throat, I let a small smile curve up on my own face. "The bitch. Is. Back." was all I said.


	22. Weevil say what?

A/N: I didnt realize until I was writing this chapter that Lily's murder details hadnt been disclosed and I apologize for that. So lets assume in my AU, that after Keith Mars accused Celeste she went to court and all charges were dropped. The case remains cold and we all know Veronica Mars wont let it go that easily. In other news, I am going to be trying to build a lot more onto my story with every bit of free time I can get and as always, if you have any feedback or requests for ideas to go in, read and review, please! ps. I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the other characters. ENJOY!

* * *

Logan was out doing something, I had no idea what and at that point I really didn't care. He was always up to something, so I was getting used to his random surprises. Sort of. Either way, even if I tried to find out what was going on, no one would tell me anything simply because hell hath no fury like an Echolls scorned.

I found myself in the middle of our living room floor with both caseloads spread out, in some places mixing together. Since my revelation and I found myself again, I was having a hard time trying to get back in the swing of things. I would work on Lily's case, then on the custody case, then back again.

There were two things that were bothering me about both cases and they involved the same person; Duncan Kane. First of all, what did he have up his sleeve to get both Carter and I to be with him? Secondly, why did I have this pit feeling in my stomach that Lily's death had something to do with him too? One thing I knew for sure, money wasn't at the root of all evil, a Kane was.

When I was poring over the evidence from the murder investigation, something jumped out at me from the paperwork. Eli Navarro was the most frequent caller in Lily's phone records. What was Lily doing talking to Weevil? Looking at my watch, I realized that I had a couple of hours to kill till Logan came back from God knows where.

_Weevil, you better have an airtight alibi because here comes Veronica Mars._

I didn't know where to begin to look for Weevil, so I decided to call him. It was either that or drive up and down the PCH highway until I saw his bike go by, no thanks! The last thing I expected when I called was for him to be expecting my call.

"Took you long enough, Blondie," He teased answering his phone.

I scoffed at him, "What do you mean, 'took me long enough'? How did you even know I'd call?"

"Oh, V, you know. Weevil gives it so good the ladies can't help themselves. What's up? You need me to beat Logan up for you?"

"Logan? What? No! I actually wanted to ask you about Lily." I started.

Dead silence on the other end. _Come on, Weevil. Give me something to work with here. Anything? Okay, after three more seconds of silence I am hanging up on him. One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Th-_

"What about her?" He asked tensely.

"Weevil, there are about 500 calls placed between you and Lily spanning over a month before she was murdered. What gives?"

"Veronica, you can't be serious?" he asked incredulously.

I sighed. "As a heart attack. Weevil, I'm going to take down every person connected to Lily to find out what happened to her, and I really want to know that when I get to the bottom of the list, I don't find you as number one suspect."

"She-she never told you anything about us? Not one thing?" He asked hopefully.

I gasped. "Us? What do you mean us?"

"Lily and I, we were a thing, Ronnie. I was going to marry her. I loved her, you have to know I would never hurt her." he pled softly.

"Listen, Weevil." I started, "right now, I don't know very much, except I don't think Celeste Kane would ever be capable of killing Lily. I'm going straight off of evidence here and all I see is your name on the call list. If you didn't do it, prove it."

Weevil groaned at me. "I was having dinner with Abuela, okay? We had dinner, and then we went to the bank so I could get something out of my mothers safety deposit box."

I laughed. "What's so bad about that?"

"The contents of the safety deposit box. I was getting out my mothers ring. I was going to ask Lily to marry me," he confessed. "Uh, listen V, I gotta go, keep me posted if you find anything new."

_Click._

Weevil wasn't much for sharing feelings and having heart to hearts but damn, a girl could live with a "See you later!"

After dealing with the ton that just got dropped on my chest, I decided to go back to the medical examiners report. Just when I was getting ready to give up, I noticed something that was way to big to be overlooked. Well, maybe not, but surely I couldn't have been the first person to notice that Lily had high levels of iron, calcium and folic acid?

_Oh. My. God. Lily Kane was pregnant when she was murdered, and no one knows but me._


	23. What the fu

A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing so much lately, and in thanks for that I promise that I'm going to try my hardest to give you all more updates, well, more frequently. I would like to point out that this fic is in my AU, therefore I can make anything happen! While it is true that high levels of iron, calcium and folic acid don't definitely mean Lily was pregnant, it is an indicator. So let's just assume since it is my AU that she was pregnant. In the future, I would appreciate constructive criticism on my story, however, I don't particularly feel like being bashed because you don't agree with my ideas, k? : ) Anywho, this chapter is for my ever faithful reviewers 'usernames are for losers' and 'XxHisLilLoverGirlxX' (who demands more updates haha) ! Enjoy and as always pls review! Ps, I don't own V Mars or any characters affiliated : )

* * *

I had not a single clue what I should do with the information that I had just discovered. Should I tell Dad? The Kane's? Logan? There were so many people that I could tell, I just didn't know who the best person would be.

After staring at the autopsy information for what felt like ages, I heard a vehicle pull up in the driveway. Probably Logan. Since I was doing my own investigation, I had come to the conclusion that I should probably keep my information to myself until I had something a little more concrete to go on.

I heard a car door open and shut, then the vehicle just drove away. Definitely not Logan. Against my better judgment when the doorbell rang I decided to answer it, not without my taser in hand though. While I expected to see a delivery man or anyone else, I didn't in a million years expect to see Lianne standing there.

_Oh great, Mommy Dearest._ I thought. _Wonder where she's got the vodka hidden?_

"Veronica?" She asked, surveying me. "Aren't you going to let your mother in?"

I laughed darkly. "My mother? Where is she?"

I looked up and down the drive. I knew I was being rude but after what she put me and then Dad through, this woman deserved it. I turned around and began cleaning up my case files before she could get close enough to see any details. She stood just outside the doorway while I cleaned up.

I huffed in frustration. "I know having money is something that you aren't accustomed to, but Logan pays the bills here and I am sure air conditioning the outside is not an inclusion."

She just continued to gawk at me before entering the house and gingerly closing the door like it was going to fly off its hinges. It annoyed me to no end to see her picking things up and surveying them. I am Veronica Mars, not a fan of subtlety and beating around the bush.

"Why are you here?" I asked, almost reluctant to hear her answer.

"Well, I heard that you had a baby, and I am working really hard on getting sobered up. I'm only in town a few days, but I thought I would stop by and see him or her." She was asking permission, but the way her eyes looked made her look more like she was pleading with me.

I sighed. "Well, he's not here. He's out with his father, but he should be back around 4. I would offer you one of our guest bedrooms, but I think it would probably be a better idea if I discussed it with my fiancée first."

_And after I hide all of the liquor._

She deflated. "Oh, well, would it be okay if I waited here? I really would like to meet him, Veronica."

"Yeah, Mom, sure, whatever. _He _has a name by the way, it's Carter. Carter Logan Echolls." I said, exasperated.

"Carter Logan, how beautiful. Does he look much like you?" she asked, trying to make small talk.

"He has my eyes, and my hair. But that's about it." I answered shortly.

I was starting to get very aggravated with her constant interrogation, that I almost screamed with glee when the door opened and Logan stepped in. I ran up to him and practically jumped him on the spot.

"Where have you been, Mr. Echolls?" I asked kissing him sweetly. "I missed you." I added quietly.

"Why Mrs. Echolls, I believe that's for me to know and you to find out." He teased, keeping up the game we were playing.

I mock pouted and put my hands on my hips. "Logan, we are in a modern day and time now, I think I would at least like to hyphenate my name."

He laughed at how ridiculous I was being. "Fine _Mrs. Mars-Echolls._ My, my, you were busy today!" He exclaimed looking up to my mother and silently asking me what the hell she was doing there.

"Later." I whispered hugging him round the middle. "Can you get Rosa to bring us some tea, please?"

Logan bent down to kiss me on the nose and nodded. "Mrs. Mars." He greeted my mother briefly before exiting the room and going off to search for Rosa.

"Veronica?" My mother asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

I looked back to her, confused by the face she was making, "What? Do I have a booger or something?"

She tilted her head, in a way that made me believe I must have inherited my famous head tilt from her. "Where's Carter?"

"He's with his father, he'll be here at four. I could have sworn I told you that already." I rolled my eyes at her.

She looked in the direction Logan went, "But then, Logan?"

"Is not his biological father, no. Duncan is." I sighed.

"Duncan Kane?" She asked getting a wild look in her eyes.

I rolled my eyes again. "Seriously, how many Duncan's do you know?"

"Oh, Veronica, no!" She screamed, starting to sob.

"What the hell, mom?" I asked incredulously.

"Duncan and you? I just-I thought Jake, or surely Celeste. You just can't have a baby that belongs to Duncan." she continued between sobs.

"Well why the hell not? It's not like I would have picked him, given the choice, but whatever." I said nonchalantly.

_Damn, woman really has drank her self crazy._

"Veronica, Duncan and you can not have a child in common. He's your brother." she said pointedly.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, and hopefully if I don't update again tonight, I will tomorrow. I am having so much fun with all of this drama right now!


	24. It's a small world, after all

A/N: OK guys, we wont have to worry about iamflannery or alphabetzoup reviewing anymore, as I have decided to block them. Just to put this out there and get it done and over with a work of fiction is a literary work based on the imagination and not necessarily on fact, therefore I possess the ability to shift things to my liking. I don't mean to be particularly snippy, I am just utterly frustrated with the lack of respect I received. On a more pleasant note, I am truly pleased with the direction this story is going and I hope you all are too. Thanks for reviewing and just to let you know I am trying to update as much as possible… at least once a day, but no promises! : ) Although its getting monotonous, I have to say I don't own Veronica Mars, sadly ::sniff:: ::sniff::

* * *

I heard the metal tray and tea cups drop to the ground and shatter when I got up and ran into the bathroom. I didn't spend more than a moment retching in the bathroom before Logan came in and held back my hair, rubbing my back.

When I finally felt well enough to be alive, I spoke. "What just happened?"

"Veronica, look, maybe it's not true. Maybe Keith Mars is your father?" He wagered with me.

I laughed darkly. "Not likely. How could she do this to me, Logan? How could they not tell me this?"

He turned to answer me, but my mother stood in the doorway ready to answer. "Keith doesn't know. Jake Kane and I are the only people who know, but with how complicated everything was with Celeste being pregnant, we decided it would be easier this way."

"Easier this way? Are you freaking kidding me? You don't think this is something that you should have said to be before Duncan and I got serious?" I yelled.

She started sobbing again, "I never knew, I never thought that it would go this far, Veronica. I never knew."

"Get out." I said, gaining some resolve.

She wiped her eyes, shocked. "Wh-what?"

"I said leave, Mom! All you do is cause hurt and pain, and I want you out before Carter gets home." I fumed.

"Veronica, please?" She begged tugging at my sleeve.

"Please? How about this, please get the fuck out. Please leave and never come back. You're good at leaving and I'm good at finding out the truth, so let's both stick to what we're good at." I said shoving her out the front door as I walked.

I'd never seen her look so defeated, and I'd never cared less. I was so done with her. How could she keep a secret like that from me? How could she let me date Duncan, knowing that he was my half brother?

I couldn't stand to look Duncan in the eyes yet, so I had asked Logan to go out and pick Carter up for me, big mistake. Duncan refused to hand Carter over to Logan and I had to go out and separate them before the situation escalated into something more serious.

"Veronica, I don't understand why you couldn't come out to collect Carter yourself. I am seriously starting to doubt your parenting abilities. What could be more important than him?" He sneered down at me.

_Oh, please. This coming from the golden boy who slapped me at my engagement party?_

I could barely control my temper. "Logan, please take Carter inside while I finish this conversation with Duncan."

"Veronica?" Logan asked.

He questioned my judgment, and he was probably right to. I didn't know how Duncan would react when he found out what I knew. I had to come up with a better plan to find out what I needed to know. Logan took my advice begrudgingly and did it anyway, much to Duncan's displeasure.

I put my hands on my hips and did a little head tilt. "My mother stopped by today. She had some completely disturbing information to share."

"What-what kind of disturbing information?" Duncan probed, looking as sick as I felt.

I sighed. "Well it seems like she and Jake believe that we're half siblings."

I braced myself for him to start getting crazy, but he just slumped his shoulders. "Oh."

"What do you mean 'Oh'? Oh. Ohmygod. You knew!" I shouted pointing at him.

We stood there for a couple of minutes saying nothing. I had to throw up again before speaking, so I just did it there in the driveway.

He went to put his hand on my shoulder, but I backed away. "I was drunk, Veronica. We both were. I didn't say anything for so long because I was afraid of how Carter would turn out. When he was born healthy, I decided that I should just keep the information I had to myself."

"Keep the information to myself?" I mumbled. "You don't know what you could have done! He could have been born with so many problems. He could have been brought into the world suffering."

"Veronica, I'm sorry. If there was anything I could do to take this back, I would."

I sighed. "Leave, Duncan. Just leave. I'm going to get a paternity test done before I take this out of control, for both Carter and myself."

"Veronica, please, just listen to me." He started.

"No. I am not pushover Veronica Mars. And I don't get even, I make people pay. Trust me when I say it, Duncan, you will pay. Now take your limo and leave."

He stumbled back and climbed into the limo. As I watched it leave I couldn't hold the sobs in.

_I threw two people out of my life today, and one day, I will wipe my feet on their faces. I am Veronica Mars, my son has been put at jeopardy and people will pay._


	25. The shit hits the fan

A/N: So thanks to the MANY reviewers who are sticking by my story. I do encourage _constructive_ criticism, and I _apologize wholeheartedly_ if I made it seem like I didn't. I know this update isn't as quick as the other few have been but work and the kids had me beat the past couple days. This chapter is a little bit of filler to build up the real drama coming! Hope you enjoy and as always, I have no stake in Veronica Mars or the rest of the characters associated.

* * *

It's times like this that I am so grateful to have Logan and Carter by my side. I don't know if I could have controlled myself otherwise. Getting to spend time with them gave me enough time to calm down and plot my revenge carefully, because revenge is a dish I believe is best served cold. Ice cold.

Duncan and Lianne called my cell phone several times throughout the week and texted me so many times that I honestly considered changing my phone number. I was through with the both of them, for good.

The paternity test was scheduled for noon, and of course I was up at 5am pacing the floor. Logan shifted in his sleep and noticed that I wasn't in bed. He reluctantly lifted his head and called out for me.

"Veronica? What are you doing awake? Come back to bed." He patted next to him.

I climbed back in bed and into his arms. The feelings I had for him pulled at my already fragile heart and I began to cry softly.

He pulled me closer to him. "Shh. It's all going to be okay." He said, smoothing my hair kissing my neck and cheeks gently.

"How can you say that, Logan? We're planning a wedding and I'm investigating Lilly's case along with trying to gain sole custody of Carter and determine if the guy who helped to conceive him is also my brother. How can that possibly ever be okay?" I ranted.

Logan just continued to kiss and hug me close to him. "It's going to be okay because I am here for you. I will never let you down. It's going to be okay because Carter is healthy and beautiful. But above all, it's going to be okay because I love you and I know you will figure this whole thing out."

Curling into him, I fell back asleep. I wish I could say I had peaceful, calming dreams but they were anything but. All I kept dreaming of was Carter developing disabilities because of Duncan. My father screaming telling me I was disgusting and he didn't love me because I wasn't his child. Jake Kane embracing me, congratulating me on being underhanded because I was his daughter. It was absolutely horrifying!

When I finally woke to Carter's cries it was about 9:30 am and the sun was starting to really beat through the windows. My phone beeped, ominously, just as I rose from bed. It was a text message.

From: 555-501-6027

You don't want to do this. You won't like what you find out, I'm warning you now.

To: 555-501-6027

Who is this? What are you talking about?

I waited a good ten minutes for a response but as expected, no answer. I even tried calling, but it just went to a prerecorded message telling me this caller did not have a voicemail box set up yet. Figures.

I spent the rest of the morning getting ready for Carter and I's appointment, with Logan following closely behind me telling me no matter what happened, he would be there for me. If I hadn't been so stressed out, it would have been entirely reassuring.

When we got to the office for the paternity test, as expected the entire Kane family was waiting. On our side it was just Logan, Carter and I. I didn't want anyone from my family to know until it was 100% undeniable.

After all of the poking and prodding the lab doctor told us we would have our results within the hour. That must be some Kane money talking, because tests like this usually took a week or longer, not that this wouldn't be the longest hour of my life.

Finally, the technician came back out and escorted us into a private room before addressing Duncan and I.

"Duncan? Veronica? Our lab tests indicate that you are 100% unrelated. Carter is also 100% unrelated to Duncan." He said, tensely.

_What the hell could that possibly mean?_

"Duncan, I thought you said.." I started.

"I did. We did. How is this possible?" He asked, looking to me for answers.

I scoffed. "How the hell am I supposed to know? This doesn't even make sense."

_How the hell am I supposed to know?_


	26. The bottom line

A/N: I am glad I finally got rid of Duncan, at least in that capacity… who knows what he'll do next! I didn't do phenomenal on that last chapter and I know it, but I definitely want to keep going. I mean, 24 chapters in, I am totally not giving up. I had originally thought that last chapter would just be some filler, but decided to put some drama in there anyway. For those of you who are worried about Logan and Veronica.. don't worry.. I have much more planned for this story….bwahahahaha much much more! Ps, I do not own Veronica Mars!

* * *

Logan and I didn't bother talking much on the ride home, there wasn't anything to say. If Duncan wasn't Carter's father, I didn't have a clue as to who was, and neither would Logan. So rather than wallow in my own pity party, I decided to do what I do best; take my pain and guilt and turn it into steely resolve. On a more pleasant note, the paternity test was good for one thing: I was and always have been Keith Mars' daughter. No one could take that away from me, not even Lianne.

Since Carter was no longer a part of the Kane family Duncan wouldn't have his visitation and we could continue raising him the best we could without interference from the second richest family in Neptune. Duncan didn't want anything to do with Carter anyway, he made that _very_ clear.

As soon as we got in the house and put Carter down for his nap, Logan took the opportunity to talk to me. "What are you thinking?" He asked, worried.

"I'm not thinking much of anything," I lied.

"Veronica," he laughed darkly, "I know you, and I know you're up to something."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Logan, you're right. I am thinking about a lot of things right now. I'm thinking about Lilly and the news about Carter and myself and what the hell I'm going to do about all of it."

"Well, who can I kill first? Duncan? Please say Duncan." He teased, rubbing my shoulders gently.

"Logan, that's not how I work. I just don't see the point in fisticuffs when I can handle this my own way." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Besides, I think I am going to put Duncan on a back burner. I need to find out more about Lilly's case _and_ I need to do some super sleuthing for Carter too."

"Annoy tiny blonde one, annoy like the wind!" He said kissing me on the forehead as I headed out the door.

First stop on my agenda was Meg's. I know things were icy, at best, when she came to pick up Carter, but she was there last year, and she was probably the only honest 09er I knew.

What I wasn't expecting was having to go to school because Meg was at cheerleading practice. I hated the school when I was in it, but after going into labor, I was honestly hoping I wouldn't have to ever go back.

_Well, Veronica, if you are so desperate for your answers, you're going to have to go into the lions den at some point._

"Meg!" I yelled, trying to catch up with her as she sprinted from the school towards her car. "Wait up!"

She turned and looked at me calculatingly, "Veronica! I didn't expect you to be here at all. Um, what's up?"

She was smiling at me, but she definitely knew I wasn't here to try out for cheerleading.

"Hey, uh, you were at Shelley's party last year right?" I asked, taking in a big breath of air.

She nervously looked at her feet. "Oh, um, yeah. Only for like ten minutes though."

"Oh, well, I was just wondering if you saw me there?" I asked, hopeful.

_Please say I was being completely sane and normal. Please. Please._

"Uh, look, maybe if you don't remember it, it's a good thing. Just let it be, Veronica." She pleaded.

I scoffed. "What was I like making out with the garage door or something? C'mon, Meg, what happened?"

She sighed and let her shoulders drop. "You were kinda making out with everyone, like, _everyone_. If you really want to know everything you should talk to Dick, he was the one feeding you shots."

"Dick? Dick Casablancas?" I nearly choked.

She just nodded her head. "Yeah, uh, Dick and Beaver were kinda babysitting you until Madison got all pissed off. Seriously, if you want to know anything else, you should talk to him."

_Oh god, if I was making out with Dick Casablancas I really had hit rock bottom._

Meg turned to me before getting in her car, "I really am sorry, Veronica."

_At least now I know who's next on my list to seek and destroy. Dick Casablancas and little buddy brother Beaver.

* * *

_

A/N: Ok guys, serious review time. Do you guys think that I should follow on Beaver being the one to sleep with Ronnie as well as Duncan, or maybe do you have an idea for someone else? I'm kinda up in the air with that one cause I actually thought Beaver was a cool kid before he went ridiculously crazy, so I would like to keep him that way, just lemme know what you think. I kinda have an idea for what I would like to go down but, idk. BTW, you're going to see some serious Logan and Veronica back in action next chapter. Revenge is their best achievement together, aside from baby Carter of course.


End file.
